Living The Dream
by TrueTigress
Summary: A Oneshot in Bella's PoV: Set around 13-14 years after breaking dawn and cannon to Breaking Dawn and after my Renesmee's Saga with the whole family where she interacts with her grandchildren and watches her niece give birth and bring the newest addition to their family into the world... Not really necessary to have read my Renesmee's Saga, but it might help with understanding...


_**I'd like to say a big thank you to Sibuna826Twihard (Kate) for helping me with this, though help is a bit of a small word. She literally wrote about half of the full thing! Thanks again! You're a true friend!**_

* * *

**Living The Dream**

* * *

**Isabella Cullen**

There were five generations of Cullen's all sat around watching the meteor shower, our super extended family included humans, werewolves, dhampirs, vampires, witches, witchbloods, orb children, werepires, lycanthropes, shapeshifters, shades and yet none of that mattered as we all sat around and acted like a family.

The much advertised meteor show this summer was a spectacle to behold. The air was crisp and cool. There was not even a hint of a breeze on my skin as sat with my family in the darkness. The warm water caressing the cooler air created a drifting airy fog that hovered over the lake.

I heard gasps as the sky began to move.

Darkness enveloped the sky, as a slight curve of the moon shone in the night, making the perfect stage for a breath-taking prospect of twinkling stars. In the still of the night many galaxies glittered from the depths of the sky as I felt drawn into the memorable show above me.

Broad irregular bands of light from the Milky Way stretched across the sky while the big and little dipper shone brightly. As foretold, the meteor show began with various sized meteors cascading into the earth's atmosphere about every fifteen to thirty seconds. Shots of light, trailed by orange and white mist, presaged the presence of the meteors.

The panoramic view made it possible at once to take in the prospect of several meteors at a time whilst marvelling at each individual one. An event like this may happen only once in a lifetime, and I wanted to cherish the moment with my family in every possible way. These were going to be some of my fondest memories, memories I was going to keep for the rest of eternity.

"Look over there!" I saw Izeya point to an enormous star that was entailed by a purple tail, whizzing across the sky faster than the speed of light itself.

"It's so beautiful!" Chloe yelled as she stared at the sky from the side of her cousin, Rennie.

"It's like a million diamonds are been thrown into our sky…" Rennie said dreamily, sighing in delight.

"It's just stars. Not diamonds." Siena rolled her eyes a little sarcastically which made me giggle.

"It's amazing!" Nefertiti giggled loudly and she reached out to the sky as if she could touch the shooting stars.

"It's not actually a star you know. It's a meteorite." Liam said very scientifically, frowning at the others.

"Nobody cares, Liam." Rennie said to her brother with a little pout which made me laugh.

"Well when you fail at science…" Liam trailed off.

"I don't want to be a scientist. I want to be an artist." Rennie stuck her tongue out and I saw everybody smiling as the children teased each other.

"Settle down!" Tara laughed to her niece and nephew.

"Sorry auntie Tara." Carliliam and Sarenee both looked down trying to look cute.

"Embry, don't you think this is beautiful?" Nefertiti said to her imprint as she stared at the sky with wide eyes.

"Yes, it's beautiful, Tee." He put his hand on her shoulder and I saw her smile.

I could hear Benjamin let out a small little growl, but Maddie hushed him with nudge in the ribs. He reminds me of when Edward would do that around Jake and Ness. It won't be long before Embry and Tee get married. They have such a strong imprinting bond, they're bond to get married soon.

I looked towards the rest of my family, who were all scattered around watching the sky. Rosalie and Emmett were over by their children with Alice and Jasper. It was so nice to see them with children as well. I know how long Rose has wanted a child in her life, and in the end she got two. Alice and Jasper, well they never complained, but I knew deep down inside they wanted children as well after all the years of helping the rest of us take care of Renesmee and the others.

Mary and Leo were both curled up against one another. Mary was humming contently as Leo hugged her close to him. I could still picture her as the small infant Alice had found all those years ago, and now she was immortal and thriving in our family.

"Hey, remember that time you and Maddie rescued me, and you told me that you loved me?" Mary reminisced, playing with Leo's fingers.

"Yeah...Why?" Leo asked her with a smile touching his lips

"Well...I think it's safe to say that this night is up there with that moment. Everything about this all is just so…" She trailed off trying to find the right word to describe her life.

"Perfect?" Leo questioned, finishing her sentence as he looked down at her with love shining in his eyes.

"Yeah." Mary chuckled, kissing Leo's jaw. "Absolutely perfect."

They both laughed and I could see Charlotte and Seth both laughing as well. Charlotte is one of the children that came to our family and has done nothing but show pure strength. She had to be the kindest souls I ever met and even though Lisa died in the process, she graced the world with such an amazing child.

"This is nice," Charlotte murmured to Seth.

"It is, especially with you here," He added, kissing her hair.

"Seth." She giggled. "That sounded like it came out of a Hallmark card or something."

Seth chuckled as he then went to kiss Charlotte's neck. "Well you're the one who makes me like this."

Charlotte rolled her eyes as she then placed a kiss on Seth's lips.

I chuckled in amusement as I turned away from the two and looked at my very own husband. He looked so content. Thinking back I can't believe he thought he was such a soulless monster. No one who is soulless couldn't have created the life in front of me.

"Could life be anymore perfect than it is right now?" I asked Edward as I snuggled into his chest.

"No, I don't think it could." Edward put his nose into my hair and sighed happily.

Over on the other side of Edward was my very own children. The same children who have brought life to me for all these years.

I looked to see Renesmee as she laid in Jake's arms, looking very peaceful. Her bronze curls were all over the place. I've always loved her hair. A nice mix between Charlie's and Edward's, two of my favorite people.

"Jake, do you think that we will always be this happy?" She asked him, looking up at him with pondering eyes. I looked at Jacob who have his wife a half smile.

"I can't say we always will be Nessie, but whatever comes our way, we will do what it takes to be this happy, always." He said as he planted a kiss on her lip, which made me smile a lot more than it should have.

"I love you Jake," Renesmee mumbled.

"Me too Ness, me too." I still smiled seeing the two of them like this.

Even though I never was happy with Jacob's imprinting, I'm glad they have one another. Jacob was so lonely and all I wanted was for him to have the perfect girl and the perfect life after I chose Edward. I guess he got that all when he met my daughter, and I couldn't be happier.

I looked over to my right and I saw Tara and Eddie also watching the stars together, those two were so much like Edward and me sometimes, that it was like looking in a mirror. To think not to long ago those two where the young children. I can still sometimes see the small little girl that came to us all those years ago and the tiny baby I held in my arms.

"This moment is perfect." I heard Tara murmur to Eddie, and he responded with a smile and a kiss on her hair.

"It is," He agreed, rubbing the middle of her back as they watched their two little daughters.

Madison and Benjamin were also sat close to one another, but they were sat upright rather than wrapped in each other's arms and I heard Madison say something to Benjamin, but I couldn't quite make out what she was saying. This obviously made me curious for many reasons.

What are they up to? I asked Edward, but he shrugged and said, "They are both hiding their thoughts from me, so it must be something important, but not so important that they want to ruin this moment for us."

Winona sat with Evan though those two swore they were strictly NOT dating, I thought they were, or if they weren't they definitely would any day now, because the way they were acting was just like Renesmee and Jacob before they had gotten together. Another thing I was sure of it that they were more than friends, they had definitely kissed, I knew that, but they swore that they were only friends still. Something about it reminded me of a romantic comedy bond to happen. I just wanted Winnie to find happiness with her other half just like the rest of us had. Maybe one day I'll have more grandchildren from her. At the rate everyone was going I could see the Cullen's having their own army practically. Maybe one day in the future all of our descendants will be sitting at the same meteor shower, watching the stars shine and shoot across the sky.

To think, all those years ago when I moved to Forks I thought life was going to be dull and boring, but then I met Edward. From there everything turned out like it had, completely and utterly amazing and more than I could have ever hoped to have in my life. I got my soulmate, children and I got to live forever. There was nothing more I could have wished for.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me and I snapped around to see my daughter and Benjamin.

"Mom, me and Benjamin have something to tell you." Madison said to me as she stood up and walked over to me.

"What is it?" I asked with a little frown, worried that whatever she was going to tell me was going to ruin this perfect moment.

"I'm pregnant, Mom." She smiled and then her hand wandered down to cup her slightly rounded stomach.

"You're pregnant?!" I exclaimed, jumping up from my spot next to Edward. I then began to laugh with happiness.

"More grandchildren?!" Edward began to laugh as well, standing up to join Maddie and I.

"Yes!" Maddie giggled a little at me nervously as if she didn't know what to say, I smiled understandingly.

"This is your first child, Maddie. Or the first child that you will have yourself." I glanced at my granddaughter's Izzy and Tee, they were both fully grown now and no less my grandchildren than Rennie, Liam, Chloe or Siena but this was the first child Maddie would be having herself, the first child she would be pregnant with herself and I could see the worry in her eyes as she touched her stomach.

Her pregnancy would be very short as well, maybe ten days to around two weeks if her child was a witchblood child so she didn't have long to get used to the idea of been a mother again.

"Who's pregnant?" Renesmee asked, looking over to us quickly as she caught a few words of the conversation.

This caught the attention of the others as they all looked at us with eager and anticipating eyes.

"Say what now?" Eddie asked. "Did someone seriously say they were pregnant?"

"Benjamin and I are going to have a baby!" Maddie blurted nervously as Benjamin came over, hugging Maddie from behind, wrapping his arms around her stomach and pulling her against his chest protectively.

"Oh my gosh! No way!" Charlotte squealed with anticipation at been an aunt again. "This is so exciting!"

"Speaking of which, when am I going to be getting grandchildren exactly?" Rosalie asked her daughter with a little smirk on her lips.

"Oh… well…" Charlotte blushed as she began to nervously fiddle with her necklace, looking down at the ground.

"No way!" Eddie chuckled, looking at Charlotte.

"You too?!" Renesmee began to laugh.

"I found out about two weeks ago… the baby seems to be human…" Charlotte looked at Seth and her parents sheepishly as she didn't know what to say.

"I'm going to be a grandfather!" Emmett boomed and ran over to his little girl and Seth.

Seth cringed expecting a punch in the stomach but he was pulled into a big hug by Emmett. I smiled at the thought of Rose becoming a grandmother. All of her dreams had come true just like mine had.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be a father!" Seth exclaimed with excitement, "It's going to be such a change!" He laughed a little nervously as Rosalie also came up to him.

"Thank you." She said "Thank you so much for making Charlotte so happy and giving me a grandchild." She said, and then she did something I had never expected her to do, she hugged Seth. I saw Seth stiffen but he then hugged his mother in law back and smiled down at her.

"You're welcome, Rosalie." He smiled.

"Don't think this means you're anything but a stinking mutt who stole my baby though." Rosalie teased Seth a little.

"Of course. How could I even think that me and you might be able to be friends?" Seth said exaggeratedly, been so obviously sarcastic.

"I know right? How could you even think that?" Rosalie winked at him and

then smirked as she walked back over to Emmett and walked into his arms.

"It looks like I've got two more nieces or nephews to shop for!" Alice chirped and I heard Maddie groan a little and I saw Charlotte roll her eyes.

"I think you and Leo need to hurry up and get baby making." Renesmee grinned at Mary and Leo which made Leo roll his eyes.

"We're in no rush. Why don't you bug Winnie to have a baby?" Mary grumbled a little.

"Because Edward and Bella already have grandchildren and it would be nice to have our own." Jasper said as he stepped behind Alice and smiled at his daughter.

"Plus who said anything about me having babies anytime soon!?" Winnie exclaimed. "Evan are just friends!"

"We'll see about that," Alice muttered. Winnie rolled her eyes while the rest of us laughed. "Anyway, don't you want at least one sweetie?" Alice asked her daughter.

"Ugh. I don't want babies. They freak me out. Eat, sleep, poop. Maybe one day, but now? No thank you." Mary screwed up her face at the talk of babies.

"They really aren't that bad." Renesmee rolled her eyes. "You were really good with the twins when they were born. They loved playing games with you."

"Well, I mean it wasn't so bad with the twins and girls, but I'd rather not have any yet…" Mary tailed off.

"I'm with Mare. There's no rush for us to have children. We have forever." Leo smiled as he hugged hugged Mary.

"Yes, we do have forever." Mary smiled as she leaned into Leo.

Yes, we do have forever…

* * *

**_Eight Months Later:_**

"Seth!" Charlotte screamed in the middle of the day. "Get your ass over here now before I kick it!"

"What the hell is going on?" Renesmee asked, looking towards me, particularly alarmed.

We were all gathered at Carlisle and Esme's house right now. When I mean everyone, everyone was there. Alice thought we should all have a nice family game night. I don't know why the pixie decided tonight would be a good idea. Maybe it had to do with the reason we haven't seen one another in a while.

After the family got together, but this just seemed to be hectic! It had been the same with Maddie's birth though.

Abigail Alexandra Cullen-Racluse was born on the 15th of May 2020 and the birth had been hectic. The placenta had detached just like mine had with Renesmee, and Abby had not been breathing but Zachariah had managed to get her breathing and living again with his power.

Abigail probably looks the most like Madison. Benjamin is there in features, but mostly Abby was a mini Madison from her personality to her looks. She has everything from Madison's reddish brown hair and gray eyes.

"Was that Lottie?" Leo asked, slightly alarmed hearing his sister scream out in pain.

"You don't think that…" Seth trailed off.

"Seth, I think Charlotte is showing the signs of...I don't know..That's she's going to give birth!" Eddie yelled at Seth.

"Oh shit, I'm on my way Lottie!" Seth yelled, running down the hallway.

"Aw the poor sap is freaking out." Jacob chuckled sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at my best friend and smacked him in the bicep, playfully.

"What?" Jacob asked with a slight frown on his face.

"Oh please Jacob, do you remember how you were like when the twins were born?" I point out to him.

"You nearly shit your pants," Leo added, chuckling.

"Oh yeah," Jacob muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"Um hello, people we should be getting over to Charlotte now!" Tara said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh right, my baby girl! I'm coming!" Emmett yelled as he rushed down the hall after Seth and the others.

"Come on then!" Leo exclaimed. We all then ran down the hall to see Charlotte crouched over in pain. Rosalie, Seth, Emmett, and Leo were the first at her side.

"Guys, give her space. She's not a circus act, she's in labor. We've all seen someone in this family give birth or go into labor! It's not a big deal" Maddie said, pushing some people to the side.

"Now let's give her some space and from there we'll just deliver the baby," Renesmee said calmly but I could see the panic in her eyes. After seeing Maddie and Tara's births both be terrible she knew what could happen and what complications there could be.

"Momma, I haven't though!" Little Abby pointed out, frowning at her mother. "How is the baby gonna get out of Aunt Lottie?"

Maddie went blanche white and looked at Benjamin, who was paler than Maddie. He looked at his daughter and just gave her a nervous smile.

"Um...Abby, I'll tell you another time? How does that sound?" Benjamin asked, trying to pull some strings.

"But I wanna know now!" Abby pouted, throwing her fists in the air.

"Well, if you say so, when a mommy and a daddy really love one another-"

"Liam!" Rennie yelled at her brother. "I know you're more of the logical type, but dude, she's only a kid!"

"What? I was going to tell her about the stork, shesh! I'm not an idiot, if you haven't noticed!" Liam mumbled.

"Oh we've noticed." Siena rolled her eyes at her cousin. "Trust me."

Liam just snorted and crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"Come on kids!" I announced, looking at my grandchildren with delight. "Why don't we all go into the other room while Grandpa Carlisle helps Aunt Charlotte and the baby. Okay?"

"Come on Abby, trust me, this isn't something you want to see," Izzy said, scooping up her small sister in her arms.

"Fine!" Abby pouted, crossing her arms across her chest. Abby reminded me so much of Madison at times.

"Okay, come on kids, let's go!" Alice cheered gleefully, tugging on Rennie and Liam's hands.

I chuckled as I brought my grandchildren to the room with Alice, Jasper, Edward, Eddie, Esme and Benjamin. The others were helping out.

Of course Carlisle was there to deliver the baby. I knew Charlotte wanted Rose, Seth, Emmett, and Leo to be with her for sure. Maddie, Mary, Tara, and Renesmee were there to help out since Charlotte was basically their little sister, and Jacob was needed to help keep Seth calm since the poor kid is freaking out right now.

I could hear Charlotte in the other room screaming at Seth. A lot of it was the classic "You did this to me" and "We're not having sex again!" but that'll all change once that small bundle will be placed in her arms.

"I'll call Charlie and Sue to tell them about Charlotte going into labor. Sue might want to be here for her grandchild's birth," Eddie said, getting up.

"And I've got my dad and Leah," Tara muttered, taking out her cell phone. "Leah will probably want to know that her niece or nephew is about to come into this world."

Leah and Nahuel were currently living in La Push since Nahuel wanted to be close to the grandkids. Plus they were raising a child now, Paulo, and wanted him to be close by to his big sister and family.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." Jasper chuckled. He then got up and decided to join Alice, Benjamin and the kids.

Currently the girls got a hold of Benjamin and were trying to make him play tea party. Liam even joined in on the fun, seeing his big uncle give in to his three little girls.

"This is just...just so amazing." Edward sighed.

"What?" I chuckled. "Benjamin being forced into a tutu?"

"No." Edward laughed. "No...This. Our family."

"Yeah, it is. To think, if we didn't meet we wouldn't be sitting here right now, waiting for another life to be brought into our perfect world…" I sighed and I felt Edward kiss my hair.

"And to think I didn't want you to turn into a vampire." He chuckled.

"Yeah, as usual I was right." I giggled a little and then sighed happily leaning into his chest.

"Okay, no, no no, I love you guys, but I'm not wearing a tiara. I have limits you know?" Benjamin said, gently pushing Abby's hand away from him.

"Please daddy! For me!" Abby pouted.

"Yeh, come on dad. Don't be a spoiled sport." Izeya smirked to her dad from across the room.

"No!" Benjamin told his daughter sternly, but I could tell he was moments away from caving.

"Pleeaaassseeee." Abby begged with tears coming from the corners of her eyes.

"Fine." He grumbled and then Abby cheered and placed the tiara on Benjamin's head.

"Make up next!" Abby cheered as she got out her face paints.

"No. Absolutely not." Benjamin stood up so Abby couldn't reach his face.

"Hey guys!" Leo exclaimed, running down the hall and over to us. "Guess what….Benjamin?"

"Say anything and you will die," Benjamin growled.

"I read you loud and clear," Leo muttered, genuinely scared of Benjamin like he always had been. "Anyway, she's done. The baby is out and I can hear again."

"What is it? A boy? A girl? An alien!? You must tell me Leo!" Alice exclaimed, looking at her nephew with eagerness.

"It's a boy. Harry Emmett Cullen-Clearwater! May I say, I think he gets his looks from his uncle," Leo announced proudly.

"But, Aunt Charlotte's adopted. That's not exactly possible, you know that right?" Liam pointed out with a frown.

"Oh hush Liam, now come on, I wanna see this baby!" Chloe grinned, excited to see her new cousin, the first truly human baby in the family.

"I wanna see the baby too!" Abby pouted as she stood up and grabbed her mom's hand.

"We're going to go see Harry now, baby." Maddie chirped to her daughter as she picked her up and sat her on her hip. "By the way, nice look Benjamin." She winked at her husband in the tutu.

He rolled his eyes, smiling at Madison as he then took it off, chuckling.

I smiled at Edward, taking his hand as we followed the others to Carlisle's office. In there everyone was crowded around Charlotte. She looked exhausted, her forehead covered in beads of sweat, but a smile was on her face.

Seth had his arms wrapped around her and was looking at the small bundle in her arms with love and pride. I looked at Jacob and Renesmee, who were smiling fondly at the small bundle as well. I could see Renesmee give Jacob that I want more look, but I could see Jacob was debating about it in his head because after Tara's birth they had agreed that having interspecies babies could be VERY dangerous for both the mother and babies.

"So...do we get to see him or what?" Siena asked. Tara rolled her eyes playfully while Chloe nudged her sister in the ribs.

"What?"

"It's okay Siena." Charlotte laughed. "Here you guys go, Harry Emmett everyone! Isn't he a beauty!"

I looked down into the bundle to see the small face of a tiny angelic boy. His hair was a very dark shade of brownish black and his eyes were a deep, dark brown like his father's. The only features he got from his mother was the shape of his eyes and the striking profile of his high cheek bones, everything else was his father.

"Debating about having kids now Mary?" Alice asked. "Are you sure you don't want any?"

"Mom, I just saw Charlotte give birth, and it wasn't pretty. We'll see…" Mary rolled her eyes at her mother's persistence, but I could see the slight smile on her lips as she looked at her nephew foreshadowing that she was really thinking about it.

"My baby girl had her own baby. Gosh do I feel old." Emmett chuckled, smiling at Charlotte and Seth fondly. "Wait till he's older, I'm going to teach him everything I taught Leo. I'll be the best grandpa he's ever had. Hey, can he call me something cool? Instead of Grandpa? I feel old being called that."

"You are old dad, no offense." Leo chuckled, giving Emmett a nice pat on the back. He rolled his eyes while Charlotte chuckled.

"We'll see Daddy," She said, rocking Harry gently in her arms.

"I can't believe it, seems like yesterday I helped Lisa give birth to you baby," Rosalie said, the venom pooling up in her eyes. I go over to her and place an arm around her shoulder, giving her arm a rub.

"Mom, don't make me cry, I'm still very emotional." Charlotte chuckled and cried at the same time, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Sorry baby, it's just, my first grandchild. This is everything I have ever wanted, for not just me, but for you and Leo as well. I never thought in a million years I would be standing here watching my daughter give birth to my very own grandchild. I am so happy, sorry," Rosalie said.

"Don't be sorry momma," Charlotte said. "Hey, do you want to hold your grandson?"

"I'd be honored to." Rosalie beamed as Charlotte then carefully placed Harry into her arms.

As I looked at Harry, I couldn't help but smile seeing this little baby being brought into our family. I look towards Edward who smiled at me. I could feel venom pool up in my eyes. Everything was just so perfect.

I love you, I told him via my mind, letting my shield down.

I love you too, he mouthed to me and then he smiled as he watched Rosalie interact with her new grandson.

"Let me see my new nephew!" Leah pushed past everybody to get a look at her nephew as her mother followed her to get a look at her second grandson.

"Hello, Sue!" Rosalie grinned as Sue approached the older woman.

"Oh my, he looks so much like his father." Leah laughed and then said, "Poor him."

"Hey!" Seth whined as he looked at his sister with a smile. She had changed so much over the years, from the sad deprived soul she had been to an amazingly confident and happy woman.

"Do you want to hold him, Sue?" Charlotte asked as Sue looked at her grandson.

"Yes please." Sue smiled as tears came into her eyes as she reached out to hold her grandson.

"I'm so proud of you, baby." Rosalie said as she walked over to Lottie's side and then she bent down to kiss her daughter on her cheek.

"Thank you momma. I'm so happy right now, if I died I'd die happy." Charlotte smiled as she saw her extended family come into the room to greet the new arrival of our family.

"Nothing could make this moment more perfect." Seth said as he went to the other side of Charlotte and took her hand.

"That's right." I heard Charlotte murmur. "Only you should have said nothing can make this life more perfect."

"We have forever, and that all that some people dream about having." Renesmee came up to Charlotte and grinned at her.

"We are living a dream." Charlotte agreed.

_And then we continued on into our small piece of forever..._


End file.
